The Hunter and the Hunted
by ThoughtlessWriter
Summary: The twisted relationship between Klaus and Bonnie.  This is a dark, realistic look at the way Klaus would treat a human he wants.  Take place sometime in season 3.  warning: darkfic, non con, violence.
1. Chapter 1

As Klaus pressed against her, his hands sliding to grip her waist, Bonnie could not stop her body from shaking. Klaus unnerved her, his playful taunting held the promise of unspeakable darkness.

Up until this point, she had hidden her fear very well, but this entire journey of trying to beat him had exhausted her. She felt weak and tired and frightened, more than anything, she was afraid of this vampire. She whispered hoarsely, "what do you want Klaus?"

He spun her around and slammed into her, shoving her body against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers, barely touching them, as he smugly said "I think you know, love."

Before she could respond, his tongue found its way into her mouth, violently exploring hers, as one hand found its way under her shirt and the other wrapped itself in her hair, forcing her head back. She hissed in pain and tried to control the hysteria that threatened to find its way to the surface.

His rough kisses knocked the wind out of her- she could barely breathe. She was overwhelmed by his presence, his scent, his taste. She pushed against him even though she knew it was no use, he was much stronger than her; she did not stand a chance.

As she became aware of his other hand slowly, methodically, caressing her stomach, it took all of her self control not to burst out crying. The intimacy of this situation horrified her; she had never felt so out of control in her life. Being a witch had forced Bonnie to confront spirits, vampires, and werewolves and at times, her own potential death, but none of it had aroused the same kind of paralyzing fear that she was experiencing at this moment.

Klaus shifted his attentions away from her mouth to her right ear as he wound more of her hair tightly around his fist. He nibbled on her earlobe for a moment as she winced and struggled to catch her breath. "Your heart is beating so so fast, like a rabbit's. Tell me, my little Bennett witch, are you afraid of me yet?"

Though Bonnie could not see, his eyes were dancing with mirth and his lips were twisted into a mischievous grin. Klaus had always enjoyed playing with his food; he was a hunter by nature and he got off on overpowering his prey. Bonnie, in particular, had become a little obsession of his; he looked forward to fucking, torturing and feeding on her. She was strong and beautiful and brave and she had almost killed him, a fact that only made him want her more. Though she was no threat with her powers gone, she still needed to be punished for her bad behavior, something he would take great pleasure in doing.

Klaus was excited, but he knew how to pace himself, he would take his time with this one, drawing out her fear and anguish for a long time before finally taking everything from her. A part of him hoped he would not completely destroy her; he enjoyed a challenge and Bonnie Bennett was indeed, a challenge.

Bonnie felt like throwing up, she could feel the bile rising in her throat. She had always been good at concealing her feelings, swallowing them so deep that sometimes she even fooled herself. He had caught her off guard though and she was unable to fully embrace the cool mask of indifference that she usually clung to in moments like this. She focused her energy on answering him without stuttering, doing her best to speak calmly and clearly. "Go to hell."

She heard Klaus chuckle in response and was surprised to feel his hand unwind itself from her hair and gently push all of it to the left, exposing her neck. She could not help but shiver when she felt him softly kiss her there as if he were her lover, not a monster who was about to drain her of life. Her entire body stiffened as she felt his canines lengthen and press against her neck. She heard him murmur, "we are going to have such fun, you and I" before he tore into her throat, hungrily sucking and licking like some kind of animal. She gasped at the pain that followed, its intensity growing with every moment, until finally, all she knew was darkness.

Overcome by his bloodlust, Klaus moaned as he fed on the young witch in front of him. Her blood was delicious and radiated with power. He could feel her terror, her anger, her innocence, her sadness, all of which made her blood taste even sweeter. It took all of his self control to stop himself from killing her, but he did.

He had plans for this one, plans that he looked forward to carrying out.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. This my first fanfic ever so I appreciate all of the support. My Bonnie is somewhat OOC, I have taken some creative liberties with her character. In my world, her and Jeremy have also never had a romantic relationship. For the most part though, all of the other characters will have the same personality as on the show, especially Klaus (to the best of my ability.) I'm extremely busy right now so I'm a little slow at updates, but once things calm down, I'll be more timely about it. **

**Anyway again, thanks for reading!**

Bonnie was confused. Frankly, she was surprised she was still alive. She found herself lying on something soft, slowly her groggy mind processed that she was on a large black bed. She opened her eyes, taking in the dark walls and high ceilings and realized she was in the Salvatores' house, more specifically, Damon's bedroom; she frowned at the realization.

She hesitatingly called out for Damon who, to her human eyes, seemed to appear instantaneously furiously demanding to know what had happened to her. Over the past few months, she had begun to care for Damon as a friend, even learning to trust him. However, she knew his impulsivity; he acted irrationally when he was emotional, often risking his own life without a second thought. She decided to lie. "I don't know. Last thing I remember I was walking home from the grill. How I got there from here is a mystery to me too."

His blue eyes narrowed with suspicion as he began to question her. She stuck to her story until he had no choice but to skeptically accept her explanation, at least for the time being.

Bonnie could, at times, be a good a liar, even an excellent one. Years of mental and physical abuse at the hands of her drug abusing mother and her various boyfriends had forced the skill upon her. She was a closed off person by nature, having a hard time opening up to anyone, which is why she had felt the need to hide her suffering in the first place.

It had not really mattered in the end though. Her mother's overdose and subsequent sudden death last year had cast a light on everything Bonnie had tried to conceal. Though most of Mystic Falls had been somewhat aware of her dysfunctional family situation, they had not really understood the extremity of it. It was only by the grace of her lies that she had been able to keep up the charade for so long. She hated being dishonest and having to lie to Damon did not sit well with her; it reminded her of bad times that she would rather forget.

It was only 3 p.m and Bonnie was drunk, very, very drunk; drunker than she had been in a long time. She was still very shaken by her time with Klaus, hence the consumption of copious amounts of alcohol. A slight breeze ruffled her hair as she sat outside in her backyard, alternating between taking shots of vodka and writing in her journal.

Similar to Stefan, Bonnie had many filled journals hidden away in her room; she believed the one she was currently writing in was number ten or eleven. This need to write, to try to make sense of her thoughts was something both she and Elena had always connected on. Since childhood, they would often find themselves sneaking away to some quiet place to write in their respective journals.

Elena and Jeremy were the closest thing to family she had and the thought of ever losing them was unbearable. The Gilbert family (aside from John off course, who Bonnie had disliked since the day she met him) had always treated her like she was their own. They were part of the select few who knew the truth about Bonnie's upbringing and had pretty much unofficially adopted her soon after finding out. She had spent countless nights at their home when things at home were too bad. She had done her best to help Elena somehow cope with the death of her parents, but her own grief at their loss had been quite crippling.

The only solace had come in the form of goofy, sweet-hearted Jenna who was the only reason all of them were able to somehow go on with their lives. Bonnie had always clicked with Jenna, but had truly grown to love her when she assumed guardianship of Elena and Jeremy.

Elena had always been more of a people person than Bonnie and had participated in student council, cheerleading and other school activities. Whenever Elena was busy with her obligations or hanging out with Caroline, (who Bonnie could only enjoy in small doses) Bonnie would often find herself hanging out with Jenna. Jenna had a way of making bad things fade away; she was hilarious, kind and clever. The dark cloud of self hatred and misery that seemed to always hold Bonnie back seemed to dissipate around Jenna.

Of course, all of this only made it even more excruciating to watch Klaus _turn her into a vampire _and then_ kill her._

Bonnie allowed herself to think back to the night of Jenna's death, something she usually avoided at all costs. The moment she found out that Klaus had Jenna and was planning on using her as his vampire sacrifice she had bolted to the clearing in the woods where the ceremony was being held. She knew she didn't have enough power to stop him from going through with it, especially with Greta there. It didn't matter though because she also knew that she could not allow this happen, no matter what the cost.

She remembered Klaus' look of surprise when she had demanded to take Jenna's place. Bonnie had always been a troubled child with many personal demons, but Jenna was good; Jenna made the world a better place. There was no hesitation in Bonnie's mind when it came to deciding whose life was more valuable: Jenna's or her own. She had even cut herself in front of him, hoping that the scent of her blood would tempt him to feed on her and change her into a vampire. He had pretended to consider her offer, his eyes never leaving her face as he slowly licked the blood off her wrist before biting into it. Foolishly, she had thought he had accepted her offer. Instead, he drank from her until she became dizzy and weak before staking Jenna anyway.

The blood loss had made her so disoriented that the rest of the ceremony was a blur; at some point, she even lost consciousness. In retrospect, perhaps it was better that her memories of that night were unclear. It would do her no good to rehash the past. Bonnie angrily shook herself out of her reverie and went to take another shot only to find the bottle empty. She decided to go to the Grill, being alone in her present state did not seem like a good idea and she needed more booze.

Bonnie sipped on a diet coke in a secluded corner at the bar as she thought about what she felt like doing for the rest of the night. The bartender, a tall skinny blonde she had never seen before, had refused to serve her alcohol so that was not an option. She felt like shit and did not want to meet up with Elena or Jeremy because they would probably question why she was drinking so much. She decided she would sit here for awhile and read then perhaps go bother Damon for more alcohol; he could be an entertaining drinking partner and was not into talking about feelings, which was fine with her.

Bonnie was quite immersed in her book and paid no mind when someone sat on the stool next to her. Her head shot up in shock however when she heard this person order two shots of whiskey. Unfortunately, her ears had not been playing tricks on her and she indeed found herself gazing at the last person in the world she wanted to see right now.

She knew it was partially due to the alcohol, but she didn't care, she felt reckless and angry. Why couldn't he just leave Mystic Falls? Stefan was compelled to protect Elena, there was no reason for Klaus to be hanging around.

"_What the fuck_ are you doing here?" She was usually more careful and less emotional when speaking, especially to_ him_, but she could not contain her rage and frustration at the unfairness of the situation. He could do whatever he wanted and she could not do anything about it because not only was her magic gone, but he had no problem killing innocent people, even in public, just to get his way.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, an innocent expression of hurt on his face, "now is that really any way to greet a close friend?" It always did shock her how misleading his physical appearance was; it seemed so wrong that someone so evil could be so beautiful and even angelic looking at times.

Bonnie grit her teeth in order to avoid another outburst before calmly and evenly announcing that she was leaving. The wounded looked on Klaus' face quickly morphed into one of wicked amusement "that's a shame, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to find someone to take your place, maybe even a whole group of people…"

The implication was clear. No matter how much she wanted to leave, she could not ignore the barely veiled threat; she refused to be the cause of more needless deaths.

So she stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

****REVIEWS ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED, THEY ARE WHAT KEEP ME GOI****NG. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. THANKS AGAIN!**

Grabbing one of his drinks, Bonnie sat back down on her stool. She grimaced as she took a sip of the whiskey- she had never understood its appeal, but it did get the job done.

As she put the glass down, the bartender angrily walked over, demanding that she leave unless she could produce a valid license. Bonnie smiled at her bitterly, "Gladly."

Klaus put his hand over the bartender's as he looked up at her with a charmingly boyish smile on his face, "excuse me beautiful, what's your name?"

The bartender glared at Bonnie for a moment before turning to Klaus with a flirtatious smile of her own, "Lisa".

Klaus gazed into the poor woman's eyes as he lowered his voice to a seductive drawl, "Lisa, please excuse my friend's bad behavior. She's rather unfriendly and hostile, but we're working on that."

He resisted the urge to laugh as he noticed Bonnie glaring at him with undisguised rage from the corner of his eye and continued, "I can assure you that she is indeed twenty-one, so how about you go get me two more shots of whiskey as well as whatever my socially-challenged friend over here wants. Would you do that for me, sweetheart?"

The bartender, with a somewhat dazed expression on her face, nodded her head slowly and turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie had always been particularly disturbed by the nonchalant attitude vampires had towards compulsion; it was mind rape, plain and simple. She felt guilty taking advantage of the girl's hypnotized state, but if she was stuck with Klaus, she sure as hell wasn't going to turn down anything that might make it easier. She tried to ignore her discomfort as she ordered a vodka cranberry.

Once Lisa walked away, Bonnie turned her head to face him with an angry look on her face, "You didn't have to do that."

Klaus grinned at her, baring his teeth "Oh Bonnie, you and your over-rated morality. That was me being a good boy. You ought to be more grateful, I won't always be so polite." He pushed his stool closer to hers, positioning his body to face her instead of the bar, enjoying Bonnie's discomfort at the movement.

He was so annoying; he knew exactly how to push her buttons. She found it incredible that the oldest, most feared vampire in the world who was capable of unspeakable cruelty could be so childish.

She gave him a dark look before replying in a mocking voice, "You know what Klaus, you're right, I should be more impressed by your benevolence; thank you so much for controlling yourself for five whole minutes." As she spoke, her eyes nervously scoured the room for someone who could get her out of this situation, but no one who could be of use was there. There was no one to protect her. Even less comforting was the fact that she was was suddenly aware of how incredibly intoxicated she really was.

She knew Klaus had noticed her scanning the room and quickly opened her mouth again before he could comment, doing her best not to slur her words "So what would the big bad wolf like to talk about? To what do I owe this honor?"

Klaus could positively feel the absolute hostility radiating from every word she said and it thrilled him. She hated him; he knew this.

"First, I have a question for you. Did you ever tell your little friends about our," he paused for dramatic effect, relishing the pained look on her face, as he tilted her chin up with his fingers so that they were directly looking into each other's eyes, "quality time together?"

Bonnie could barely meet his gaze; she despised how vulnerable she felt around him. Somehow she managed to form words through the overwhelming drunken haze of hatred and embarrassment clouding her mind and said quietly, "You know I haven't."

He smirked at her, his dark green eyes sparkling with delight, "That's alright, love; it can be our little secret."

Bonnie was not doing well. At this point, she could barely sit up straight; the room had begun to spin. She had obviously overestimated her alcohol tolerance; it had been awhile since her last binge drinking marathon. Her inebriation combined with her fear made it difficult for her to concentrate on speaking; her thoughts were becoming increasingly jumbled.

She hastily stood up and muttered, "fuck" as she realized that she felt slightly unsteady on her feet. The blood loss from the night before must have weakened her body more than she had thought. She took a deep breath, looked straight into Klaus' eyes and told him she had to go home before she got sick.

He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "Is that an invitation?"

She gave him a disgusted look, "No, but I'm pretty sure Lisa would be more than happy to keep you company if you're lonely." She didn't bother waiting around for his reply and walked away as fast as she could out of the grill and away from _him_.

It was freezing outside. Bonnie moaned; she had forgotten her coat inside so all she had on were ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. It was going to be an unpleasant walk home.

She walked home apprehensively, expecting to see the bloodsucking hybrid jump out at any moment, but was pleasantly surprised when that did not happen. She walked into her empty house and immediately locked the door, giving a huge sigh of relief as she did so.

She made her way to her bedroom, turned on her light and threw herself on her bed. Being extremely drunk and alone at this time of night was dangerous for her. She could feel her eyes beginning to water as a profound sense of loneliness overcame her entire being. What was wrong with her? She hadn't allowed herself to behave in such a self-destructive manner in months for this very reason.

Klaus watched from outside as Bonnie struggled to maintain her composure. His eyes first flickered towards her face, taking in her big expressive eyes, tan skin and long wavy dark hair then they trailed downwards noting her petite yet curvy body; she really was a pretty little thing, stunning actually.

He enjoyed seeing the usually emotionally restrained witch so deliciously exposed. He wanted to hurt her; he longed to go in there and ravage her and make her scream now but he knew it would be much more satisfying if he waited. It is important to him that she is completely coherent when he does attack her so she will fully feel and remember everything that occurs.

Her current uncharacteristically fragile emotional state beckoned him though, and he could not resist the temptation to exploit it…


End file.
